Parselonians
Origin Culture Parselonian society is very hierarchical and militarized. The color of their scales very clearly define what they can and cannot due, even so that's rarely a problem as the parselonians themselves believe unquestionably that those who reside above them in the hierarchy are superior. Technology Technologically speaking the Parselonians are less than advanced with a heavy focus on military needs. Many of their more impressive weaponry fires molten rock that releases magma once it seemingly travels a certain distance or height, like many of their weapons how they work is a mystery at this point. Weapons Parselonian Heavy Spear Parselonian Heavy Mortar Parselonian Acid Spray Hose Blackscale's Pulse Laser Rifle Vehicles Parselonians Transport Car Parselonians Drilling Machine Types Of Parselonian Greenscale Greenscale Pparselonians are at the bottom of the hierarchy and the second most numerous of the parselonian classes. Greenscales are on average the second longest of the classes and the only scale type of parselonian to never grow any legs. Greenscales have little natural resistance to plasma and heat based weaponry and very rarely wear anything more than light armor. Greenscales are not as physically strong as some of the other types but they are fast able to move long distances in a short amount of time and can do so for longer periods of time than the other types and they are surprisingly fast climbers as well in regards to trees. Greenscales are commonly known to fight by either getting up close and constricting around their opponent crushing them with it's long body while it's arms are free to punch or further restrain the victim or shoot from a distance with their venom. While not very poisonous like some of the other parselonians the greenscale venom is extremely acidic able to burn through heavy armor rapidly with concentrated fire. Temperament wise greenscales tend to be overly violent and eager to fight or rape. They tend to hang around with bluescales as they don't seem to get Along with brownscales or legged redscales. They are not allowed to mate with female parselonians. Bluescale Bluescale parselonians are second on the parselonian hierarchy and the most numerous of the parselonians. Bluescales are on average the second longest of the parselonians and the least likely to grow legs though it is possible. Bluescales are more resistant to plasma and heat based weaponry being able to shrug off shots without much damage unless under concentrated fire. Bluescales are physically stronger than greenscales but not as fast though they still possess the ability to move for long distances without rest and the tree climbing ability. Bluescales are more intelligent than greenscales and it's reflected in their more varied fighting ability from close range fighting with their hands, fangs, and small spears to shooting at their enemies with some of their various weapons. The bluescales venom is less acidic than the greenscale but still having the potential to melt through light and medium armor. As a balancing act their venom is deadlier skin contact with their venom alone can make numerous species ill and negatively affect their ability to fight back but isn't life threatening unless a large amount of the poison is ingested or absorbed into the body. Temperment wise they aren't that different from the greenscales still quick to violence and engaging in unwanted sexual attacks but with some more restraint and doing so more intelligently. Bluescales are not allowed to mate with females. Redscale Redscales are the third on the parselonian hierachy and are commonly in charge of small units of green and bluescale parselonians. Redscales are the shortest on average of the parselonians and are the most common type of parselonian to grow legs with 80% of all redscales seen having grown them. Redscales are resistant to plasma and heat based weaponry being able to take a round and a half from a covenant plasma rifle before showing any ill effects and are even capable of shrugging of a few rounds from small sidearms that use ballistic weaponry. Redscales are slightly stronger than the previous types of parselonian and has faster combat speed and reflexes but lacks the ability to move large distances as easily as the previous two only being able to use short bursts of quick speed to close the gaps. Redscales are quite intelligent and use Nnumerous different weapons and tactics to take down their foe. The venom of the redscale is sort of a balance of the previous two parselonian types it's not as acidic as the greenscales but it's more so than the bluescale and evaporates slower than the greenscale and it's not as poisonous as the bluescales only causing minor disorientation unless a large amount is Iigested. In regards to temperment redscales are radically different from the lesser parselonians being more reserved and intensely focused on their task at hand. While they at times may be cruel towards their enemies they leave civilains and those that do not get involved alone. Redscales are the first of the parselonians to be seen wearing Parselonian Heavy Armor. Brownscale Brownscales are the second highest hierachy and are commonly generals or field commanders. They are the second shortest on average of the parselonians and the second most common type of parselonian to grow legs. Brownscales are highly resistant to plasma and heat based weaponry and can shrug off a bit more than a few rounds of ballistic weaponry before suffering any injury. naturally brownscales are the strongest and best fighters of the parselonians having quick reflexes and making good use of the weapons they have at their disposal. like the redscales below them they aren't as capable of moving long distances as quickly or for as long as the green and bluescales but can still move with surprising speed In short bursts. The venom of the brownscale Is the most unique and venomous of the parselonians, unlike all the other classes the brownscale venom begins evaporating almost Immediately upon leaving the fangs quickly becoming a very deadly gas that will make a human seriously ill within almost a minutes and can cause death If too much Is Ingested which can be a problem due to the difficulty of avoiding breathing In the gas. Brownscales temperment on average Is extremely duty focused to the point of killing other parselonians that are doing things that have either put things In jeopardy or not doing their jobs. Brownscales are probably the parselonian class that can get along with other species better than others. While they may still not be the nicest they don't tend to be on average hostile. Brownscales are almost always wearing parselonian heavy armor and wielding a Parselonian Heavy Spear. Blackscale The Blackscale Is the leader of the parselonians but among that very little Is known about what makes the blackscale superior. Female Parselonian No female Parselonian has ever been spotted as the parselonians are very protective of them. How they fit Into the parselonian hierachy or society Is currently unknown